Crazy
by Beezing
Summary: Um show dos Aerosmith, um começo. 4 anos depois, um novo show. Seria o fim? - - - Humanos, Universo Alternativos, M para lemon.


[One-Shot] Crazy

**Título:** Crazy

**Autor:** BeeJelly

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Gênero:** Amizade, Aventura, Drama, Lemon, Romance, Universo Alternativo

**Censura:** +16

**Sinopse:** Um show dos Aerosmith, um começo. 4 anos depois, um novo show. Seria o fim?

**Disclaimer: **Não escrevi Twilight, blablabla wiskas sache.

* * *

**EPOV**.

É engraçado como existem milhões de sensações durante os poucos minutos em que você segura em seus braços uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, aproveitando a maresia da praia, fazendo planos de férias, depois das estressantes provas finais da faculdade, e no momento seguinte a carregando para o hospital mais próximo. Seu corpo parecendo menor, mais leve e frágil, o rosto pálido sempre angelical, manchado por uma tira de sangue que escorre do nariz e a adrenalina fazendo os passos e os minutos correrem como milésimos de segundos.

Você se pergunta o que tinha acontecido, ou até mesmo o que possa ter feito de errado. Tentando ser positivo, estima que dentro de meia hora - _no máximo_ quarenta minutos -, ela virá sorrindo, rolando os olhos falando que não foi nada. Mas duas horas, médicos e enfermeiras entrando e saindo da sala, e seus pais chegando no local o fazem perceber que algo está errado. Alguma coisa está realmente errada.

**11 de Setembro de 1993**.

Encostei em um beco da parede de concreto finalmente longe do foco do vento. A noite estava fria demais e eu mal conseguia manter meu cigarro aceso. O show já ia começar e eu só precisava terminar esse maldito para entrar. Olhei de canto para a fila que já estava quase terminando. A casa estava lotada, e não seria para menos. O show era do Aerosmith. Nenhum de meus amigos tinham a audição refinada para a qualidade de suas músicas, mas eu não tinha como perder.

Viajei quase quatro horas de carro, com apenas grana suficiente no bolso para gasolina e algumas cervejas. Claro, o ingresso já tinha sido comprado meses atrás. Eu me daria esse privilégio. A universidade me comia vivo todo final de semestre com provas quantitativas e trabalhos sem fim. Traguei pela última vez antes de fechar a jaqueta me encaminhando para a fila. Tinham apenas mais um casal e uma garota baixinha na minha frente.

Antes mesmo de eu chegar, o casal entrou e o segurança verificava a identidade da baixinha de cabelos compridos. Eles iam implicar, eu tinha certeza. A olhei cruzar os braços e olhar para baixo. Os pés inquietos esperando a rejeição.

"Dezessete." O segurança disse brincando com a carteira de habilitação na mão.

"Ah, por favor." Sua voz era grave, mas suplicante. Ela devia estar com vergonha de estar passando por isso, mas realmente com muita vontade de assistir ao show. Eu entendia, óbvio, mas ela devia ser mais esperta e saber que não iria conseguir entrar. "Meu aniversário é depois de amanhã."

"Mas não é hoje." Ele não arrediava, balançando a cabeça. "E você está desacompanhada. No meio da noite..."

"Eu comprei o ingresso há três meses! Por favor! Não é como se eles fizessem turnê nesse fim de mundo sempre."

Eu estava surpreso de ela manter alguma coragem para encará-lo. O segurança era intimidante, parecia realmente um armário. O show ia começar dentro de alguns minutos, mas como eu me sentiria entrando e a deixando do lado de fora? Como eu ficaria se fosse comigo? Mas não sabia o que fazer. Não era como se nos conhecêssemos. Porém, não custava tentar.

"Deixa a garota entrar." Pedi suavemente.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Ele perguntou analisando, esticando a mão pedindo minha identidade.

"Uh..." Hesitei por um momento. A menina finalmente virou com os olhos esperançosos e grandes. Ela também não sabia o que falar, então abaixou a cabeça e pegou sua carteira da mão dele.

"Deixa." Disse em um tom baixo. "Obrigada por tentar."

E foi se afastando cabisbaixa. Merda, merda, merda.

"Não, calma aí." Virei para o cara, sacando a única nota que eu tinha e depositando em sua mão. "Vai, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. Eu fico perto dela no show. O aniversário é depois de amanhã."

Ele analisa a nota, ainda sem quebrar a expressão dura do rosto e acena brevemente. O rosto da garota de olhos grandes e castanhos é impagável. Se fosse possível, eu diria que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

"Cara! Obrigada! Muito, muito obrigada!"

Eu sorrio deslavado. Fiz a noite de uma garota - que tem um bom gosto musical para uma menina de apenas dezessete anos - e estou no show que eu mais queria assistir na minha vida. Uma cosquinha no estômago me deixa com um sorriso estúpido no rosto. Foda-se a grana, eu estaria tão eletrizado após o show que nem sentiria os quilômetros corridos até a universidade. Eu tinha tempo para dormir, amanhã ainda era domingo.

Não temos tempo de conversar. Steven Tyler está entrando no palco, a gritaria começa. Sua roupa é tão escandalosa quanto a platéia. Ele gosta, abusa, chama a banda, aprensenta, algumas palavras comuns de como é bom estar em nossa cidade - o que não passa de uma grande mentira. Seattle não era tão fenomenal assim, ele tinha visto lugares melhores. Finalmente a primeira música começa e o silêncio de expectativa arrepia todo o meu corpo. A pequena do meu lado está vidrada, tão emocionada quanto eu. É, era nossa sorte grande.

A entrada é fenomenal, e as boas e velhas músicas seguintes não nos decepcionam. Quando a adrenalina já não dá para segurar nos encontramos cantando '**Dude**' como se não houvesse amanhã. E talvez não houvesse mesmo, pelo menos não para as nossas gargantas. Estamos os dois ainda rindo quando o intervalo é anunciado. Ninguém tinha realmente se importado em se afastar, por motivos distintos tínhamos vindo sozinhos e tínhamos bom gosto musical, eu não me incomodava, e de repente ela se sentia na obrigação de me manter companhia pelo que fiz por ela.

"Deus! Eles são muito bons!" A pequena levanta os braços exageradamente, mas logo se contém. Eu ainda sou um estranho, ela se envergonha, é claro. Eu sorrio concordando, ela é uma gracinha.

"São mesmo." Meus olhos estão focados nela. Suas bochechas estão levemente rosadas da excitação do show, da música gritada, e talvez da vergonha. Eu só quero levá-la para casa. _Ela só tem dezessete anos_.

"Meu nome é Isabella." Estica uma mão enquanto a outra prende alguns fios atrás da orelha. "Bella."

"Edward." Eu seguro um pouco mais de tempo do que deveria. Não consigo me controlar, estou flertando sem perceber mesmo e parte de mim não se sente nem um pouco culpado.

"Obrigada novamente."

"Não foi nada." Digo sincero. "Eu vi que você realmente queria entrar, e não era uma adolescente que estava com um grupo que só queria aparecer."

"Como se meus amigos tivessem decência musical pra vir a um show desses..." Bella abaixa a cabeça rindo para si mesma.

"Acredite, os meus são a mesma coisa."

Asseguro e ela me olha mais confiante. Bella não é menina bobinha, ela sabe onde está pisando. Tem algumas pessoas fumando no local, tomando algumas pílulas e bebendo. Ela não parece se incomodar, nem muito menos surpresa. Eu queria ter mais cinco pratas para tomar uma gelada, minha garganta está seca. Mas só tenho algumas moedas. Ela pede licença, e por alguns segundos eu a vejo desaparecer na direção do banheiro feminino. Não é longe, mas eu continuo com os olhos focados.

A banda já está quase toda no palco quando Bella volta com duas pequenas garrafas de água na mão. Era como se tivesse adivinhado.

"Imaginei que estivesse com sede. Eu estava depois de ter gritado tanto." Bella parece mais relaxada, e eu não hesito em pegar a que ela me oferece.

"Obrigado." Abro rapidamente e tomo um gole. É bom eu não estar bebendo mesmo, dirigir quatro horas depois de volta não vai ser fácil. "Agora estamos quites." Digo sorrindo.

"Quites?" Seus olhos se abrem incrédulos. "Um show por uma água? Não mesmo." Ela não aceita e ri da minha proposta absurda. "Você é daqui? Quero dizer, de Seattle?"

"Oregon."

"Uow."

"Algumas horas de carro. Mas está valendo a pena." Digo a verdade. Ela dá um sorriso, é lindo. "E você?"

"Aqui de Seattle mesmo."

"Ainda tá na escola?" Minha sobrancelha levanta, ela cerra os olhos e seguro uma risada. Ela sabe que estou provocando, pois sorri de volta, mordendo lábio que minha boca queria estar provando.

"Último ano." Bella fica envergonhada. Tento mostrar que isso não importa bebendo minha água.

E sem percebermos a banda está no palco de novo. Steven não pára de agradecer a animação do público, fala algumas merdas mais e '**Baby Please Don't Go**' explode nas caixas de som. O ritmo é rápido, e Bella está hipnotizada na banda, como eu deveria estar. A guitarra chama minha atenção, não é todo dia que se vê essa guerra de cordas elétricas, e eu estou fascinado.

A platéia está frenética, pulando, cantando e eu tento dividir minha atenção no show e na garota ao meu lado. Sinto seus olhos em mim, e então percebo que estava cantando junto. Ela ri, nem um pouco envergonhada de ter sido flagrada me observando. Justo, já que eu fazia o mesmo. Eu a cutuco com meu cotovelo, brincando, e falo para prestar atenção ao show.

Ela diz que não entende o que eu disse com uma expressão apertada e confusa. Eu me aproximo para falar novamente, mas já não sei o que é. Seu cabelo roça em meu rosto, e eu só quero afundar em seu pescoço, segurá-la contra mim. Não é necessário eu falar, pois a música acaba. Eu não me mexo, nem muito menos Bella. Outra música começa, sem interrupções e a única coisa que acontece é que eu tiro o cabelo do lado de seu pescoço.

"Eu tinha dito para prestar atenção ao show." Falo em tom mais baixo que o normal, tão perto de seu ouvido que sinto o cheiro de sua pele. Cheiro de flor, cheiro fresco, cheiro de garota.

Abaixo o rosto para seu ombro e sinto sua mão hesitando encostar no meu braço. A mão sobe a medida que nossos narizes se encontram no meio do caminho. Isso é tão errado, tão certo. Eu quero parar, mas quero que ela continue. E eu não tenho mais tempo de pensar em qual música está tocando, pois meus ouvidos estão zumbindo. Não esperava encontrar ninguém aqui, não esperava ter uma menina divertida, esperando que eu a ajudasse, nem muito menos que ela fosse tão nova. E quando nossas bocas se encontram no meio do caminho eu não penso em mais nada.

Sua boca está gelada da água e me faz ter vontade de sugá-la toda entre meus lábios. Seus dedos acham os fios que estão começando a ficar longos demais atrás da minha cabeça, e meu braço a curva de sua cintura pequena. Me aborreço brevemente por estar de jaqueta e não poder sentir mais de seu corpo no meu, mas logo passa quando sinto sua língua passear com a minha.

'**Gotta Love It**' balança nossos corpos. Sorrimos, beijamos um pouco mais, balançamos, atacamos o pescoço um do outro. O ritmo é bom, excitante e sua boca e pele me deixam louco. Cantamos em nossos próprios lábios como se fôssemos antigos amantes. O show continua, e eu já tenho certeza que é o melhor da minha vida.

Quando eles terminam existe aquele momento esquisito que não queremos soltar, mas sabemos que foi apenas um show - muito bem aproveitado, por sinal. Bella é nova, mora longe de mim, mas minha cabeça teima em querer pedir seu telefone. Eu enrolo mais alguns minutos, pego sua mão enquanto nos dirigimos para a saída. Os ouvidos ainda parecem estar tapados para o mundo lá fora, depois de quase duas horas de guitarras elétricas e baterias muito altas.

"Nem acredito que de todas, eles não tocaram 'Crazy'." Bella relembra.

"Essa música ainda é muito nova. Mas é uma das que eu mais gosto do novo CD."

Chegamos do lado de fora, e eu puxo sua mão para pararmos um instante. É a mesma esquina que eu estava fumando. Bella ainda não parece querer ir embora, o que eu agradeço mentalmente. Nos beijamos de novo e de novo, e nossas mãos estão curiosas conhecendo pescoço, costas, o topo do seu jeans até eu encontrar algo no seu bolso de trás. Mas Bella não quer conversar, ela apenas murmura sem coerência e me deixa escapar a pergunta quando seu dente brinca com meu lóbulo. Ela não tinha só dezessete anos, porra?

Eu sou homem, minhas reações eram instantâneas para esse tipo de coisas. Meus dedos respondem apertando contra a pele de sua cintura, por baixo da camisa. Seu casaco a cobre, mas não o suficiente. Eu só hesito em colocá-la dentro da minha jaqueta comigo por saber que nossos quadris se encostariam, então ela iria falar que estava tarde e teria que ir para casa. Eu precisava de uma distração.

"O que é isso no seu bolso?" Funciona, ela se afasta um pouco, tirando o cabelo do rosto. Eu ajudo, aproveitando para sentir seu rosto contra meu dedo.

"Um livro... de bolso." Bella rola os olhos pela redundância, mas me deixa curioso.

"E você vêm a um show com livro?" Meus olhos são divertidos, mas eu pretendo a estar julgando. Ela não cai.

"Eu tenho que pegar o ônibus de volta às cinco e meia, eu sabia que o show acabaria antes."

"Você veio de ônibus?" Por algum motivo isso me surpreende e me preocupa.

Bella está encabulada e frustrada. Me sinto culpado por deixar ela assim, mas minha curiosidade está mais desperta nesse momento. De repente eu quero saber tudo que fez antes do show e o que vai fazer depois. E como conheceu a banda, e o que faz da vida além da escola, se tem planos para faculdade, e se ao menos planeja ir a alguma.

"Meu carro não é o que se pode de chamar de novo. Nem muito menos silencioso."

Ela finalmente responde depois de um suspiro. "Meu pai iria acordar se escutasse, então eu precisei ser silenciosa."

"Ele não sabe que você veio. Certo."

"Eu não moro muito longe." Ela se defende com os olhos bem abertos. "Mas não perto o suficiente para vir a pé, e não iria gastar tanto em um táxi."

"E como você pretende chegar em casa sem acordar seu pai?"

"Ele já vai ter saído para o trabalho."

"Okay." Eu desencosto no muro pegando sua mão e começo a andar.

"Oh, onde est... ?"

"Vou te levar em casa." Expliquei sendo sensato. Ela não gosta.

"Não. Não precisa." Bella teima, mas eu também não aceito. Quero passar mais tempo com ela. "É sério, o ônibus passa aqui na frente, é bem fácil de chegar."

"Então é bom que você me explica o caminho."

"Edward..." Sua voz é baixa e hesitante. Eu não quero forçar. Não sou tão babaca. Se ela não quer mais ficar comigo, eu vou fazer meu caminho porque a estrada realmente é longa e meu corpo já começa a ceder pela quantidade de horas acordado e sem descanso. "É sério, você não precisa me levar."

"Olha, eu não vou forçar se você não quiser. Mas eu realmente queria passar mais tempo com você. E se só tivermos esses poucos minutos até a sua casa, que seja pelo menos isso. Não é como se fosse mudar minha rotina, nem muito menos acrescentar horas no meu percurso para universidade."

Bella me olha, analisa as palavras que eu joguei. Não é de um paquerador barato, nem de um perseguidor estranho. São sinceras. Eu realmente gostei dessa menina. E ao mesmo tempo que é tão errado, parece extremamente certo quando ela se joga em meus braços e me beija de novo.

"Da _onde_ você é?" Ela pergunta sem coerência. Não especificamente onde eu nasci, mas de onde eu saí para estar ajudando ela.

Eu falo que ela é boba e sorrio largamente antes de nos direcionar até meu carro. Não é um super carro, eu sou apenas um universitário com trabalhos esporádicos nos fins de semana, muito menos filhinho de papai. Mas é o suficiente para mim, e eu estou satisfeito com ele. Bella não parece se incomodar, e parece estar submergida em seus próprios pensamentos.

No caminho, ela diz que mora com o pai. A mãe se separou quando ela ainda era nova, então não se lembra muito bem. Também não quis manter contato. Ao contrário de mim, que os meus continuam ainda juntos até hoje e felizes. Bella não se incomoda, Charlie - esse sendo seu pai - tem uma namorada há algum tempo, e apesar de não morarem juntos, estão firmes. Ela acha que ele espera ela ir para a faculdade para chamar Sue para se mudar com ele.

Bella é curiosa e pergunta dos meus planos para a faculdade, confessa ter se inscrito para a mesma que curso, mas para se formar veterinária. Sempre gostou de animais, apesar de nunca ter tido um de estimação. Charlie não gosta de cachorros e gatos lhe dão alergia. Ainda tentaram ter uma tartaruga, mas a mesma se escondeu embaixo do sofá por séculos e Bella só soube que ela tinha morrido dois anos depois.

Ela é engraçada, madura e não fala dos professores que possam ser insuportáveis no colégio. Tem duas melhores amigas que rolam os olhos para alguns dos gostos diferentes do dela, mas ela ri, não guarda rancor. Diz que não tem culpa se cresceu com apenas o pai, apreciando seu gosto e concordando que aquilo era realmente bom. Eu digo que ele deve ser um homem esperto, e conto que conheci o grupo quando um amigo lhe deu um CD da banda de presente de aniversário.

As ruas estão vazias, e o caminho não tem muitas curvas. Uma das minhas mãos brinca com seus dedos nos meus enquanto a outra controla o volante. Bella me direciona para uma estradinha calma, com algumas lojas pequenas comerciais - fechadas obviamente, a não ser por uma com luzes claras. Um lanchonete vinte e quatro horas.

"Você não mora aqui." Não é uma pergunta.

"Não." Ela ri. "São quase quatro e meia, meu pai sai as cinco e pouca para o trabalho. Se eu chegar agora, ele pode acordar. Pensei em te pagar pelo menos um café da manhã."

"Bella... não." Protesto, mas ela não ouve.

"Vamos, você me trouxe até aqui, me colocou para dentro do show, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer." Seus olhos são pidões enquanto ela enumera. Eles são grandes e pedem, e sua boca se mexe suavemente, os lábios levemente inchados e mesmo antes de eu falar alguma coisa, meu corpo concorda que devemos ficar mais um pouco. Seria melhor dirigir de manhã.

A garota já me ganhou e nem sabe.

- - -

Nossos olhos ardem e pesam. O carro está encostado em algum abismo qualquer enquanto reclinamos os bancos para trás, cansados para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não seja sussurrar letras de música e roçar os lábios aqui e ali. Bella está admirada que o sol esteja realmente esquentando, então faz a observação que seja provavelmente nossa localização.

Eu confesso que gostaria de ficar, e parece que lá fora não existe mais. É uma sensação única de que toda essa loucura seja tão vaga quanto um sonho. Sendo clichê ou não, eu não estava pronto para deixá-la aqui com um futuro incerto e retomar o que eu tinha antes - sem ela. Minha mão não solta a dela, mesmo que o consolo do carro nos distancie. Mas meu corpo tem outras idéias, quer mais proximidade e promessas. Quer garantias que minha mente com certeza irá racionalizar depois.

"Vem cá." Eu peço com o coração apertado.

Ela se senta e me observa pedir com os olhos, - mesmo que ainda inseguros do que estou querendo - antes de passar para o banco de trás. Não consigo desfocar de seu rosto ainda mais incerto que o meu. A quantidade de vezes que engulo meu coração garganta a baixo é incontável. Bella se livra dos tênis com cautela antes de pousar a visão no relógio. _As horas estão passando_, é o que ela quer dizer.

**Crazy - Aerosmith**.

E são dedos nos cabelos e nuca. São camisas saindo desajeitadas dos corpos ansiosos, expondo pele, expondo seu sutiã e suas delicadas formas. São vergonhas e bobagens, palavras que acalentam e outras que fazem a barriga arder em expectativa. Um querer, um saber, um desconhecido, uma falta de certeza, e uma decisão.

Sua pele é macia, e a luz do sol deixa a palidez ainda mais translúcida. O contraste com o forte rosado de seus mamilos e boca, e o castanho dos cabelos e sobrancelhas, e cabelo a tornam angelical. Minha mão adora todo o caminho por sua barriga, e cuida da necessidade onde suas pernas se encontram. Vendo como a faz se sentir bem, como a faz sussurrar desejos e confissões. Eu me pergunto de onde ela veio inúmeras vezes.

Sinto o carinho por minhas costas e a paixão por minha boca e cabelo aumentarem enquanto tento me livrar dos meus jeans. Logo nossos peitos estão grudados, sentindo os batimentos muito fortes contra o outro. A ponta de nossos narizes grudam e os olhos brigam para ficarem abertos.

"Agora?" Eu sibilo. Porque é só o que é necessário para que ela me entenda.

Ela mostra com as mãos nas minhas costas que sim. Me mostra com a perna em minha cintura que sim. Com a cabeça que assente. E com o beijo sôfrego que sim. Sim. Sim. E eu me empurro contra sua forma pequena. E preciso apertar os olhos para impedir que um barulho grutal saia e acabe com o momento. Porque a música ainda está alta e nossas respirações são suficientes para embalar os movimentos hesitantes.

Bella se agarra ao meu corpo com o máximo de força. Seus soluços de ar se escondem no vão do meu pescoço, e eu beijo o seu em troca tentando capturar sua cintura com os braços, trazendo-a ainda mais para mim. Ficando-me ainda mais, sentindo que não duraria o suficiente. Nunca seria o suficiente para Bella. E eu digo isso para ela, arrastando a mão na lateral de sua cabeça e buscando seus olhos.

Me prometa que nunca vai deixar ninguém te tratar por menos.

Você é mais.

Você sempre primeiro.

Você.

"Bella." É o pedido, a jura e o aviso que saem dos meus lábios antes que o calafrio consuma meu abdomen e me traga o momento mais intenso até hoje. Aquela também foi a primeira vez que fiz amor.

**14 de fevereiro de 1994**.

"Feliz dia dos namorados."

"Argh, como eu queria ter conseguido sair de casa."

"Não fique assim. A neve está alta, ia ser perigoso pegar a estrada agora."

"Eu tento me lembrar que são só mais alguns meses até eu poder começar a faculdade, mas é difícil."

"Eu sei que é."

"Sinto tanto a sua falta."

"Eu sei que sente. Eu também... Vamos, não chore."

"Desculpa."

"Eu sei que se ver apenas final de semana pode ser cansativo."

"Ugh, nem me fale."

"Mas pelo menos temos algum tempo juntos."

"E você pode se concentrar nas aulas, nas provas finais. Eu sei. Só estou sendo egoísta."

"Não está."

"Não ria."

"Desculpe. Mas você é engraçada quando fica frustrada."

"Certo."

"Eu te amo."

"Também te amo. E vou mandar seu presente de qualquer jeito."

"Não se importe com isso, assim que der eu desço para te ver e trocamos as lembranças."

"A gente sobreviveu até agora não é?"

"Sobrevivemos. Está acabando, relaxe."

**25 de Outubro de 1995**.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Pra quê?"

"Quero conversar com você, Edward."

"A gente não se fala tem meses."

"Eu ouvi falar da sua mãe."

"Entra."

"Eu sinto muito por ela."

"Você vai ao funeral?"

"Você sabe que sua irmã gostaria que sim. Mas precisava falar com você antes."

"Então fala."

"Não faz isso. Você sabe que precisávamos de um tempo. - Morar juntos estava nos matando. - Vamos, você mesmo sugeriu um tempo."

"Não estamos aqui pra falar de nós. Se você quiser ir ao funeral da minha mãe..."

"É sobre nós, porque eu sinto sua falta."

"Isso muda alguma coisa?"

"Acho que não."

"Mas podíamos recomeçar."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu te amo. E isso deveria ser o suficiente."

"Não foi suficiente antes."

"O antes já passou."

"Você quer mesmo?"

**27 de Junho de 1996**.

"Oh, Edw... Edward..."

"Porra..."

"Encosta. Encosta ali..."

"Não tem como se mexer."

"Oh... Ugh. Assim. Aqui."

"Ass-assim está melhorrrr... Ahhhh."

"Aaaahhhhh."

"Eu preciso..."

"Pode ir... mais rápido. Por favor."

"Ughhh."

"Shhhh."

"Be-ella."

"Oh, Edward!"

"Não acredito que a gente tenha feito isso dentro da sala de cópias."

"Como se alguém usasse essas máquinas velhas. E não tem ninguém na universidade essa hora."

"Você é louca."

"Por você. Eu te amo."

"Eu sei."

"Responde de volta. Não ria!"

"Eu também te amo. Muito. Muito."

"Agora onde foi parar meu sutiã?"

**8 de Agosto de 1997**.

"Só aqui para estar sol desse jeito." Bella suspirou largada em meu peito.

"Pelo menos você pode tomar sorvete sem se preocupar com a garganta." Observo. A casa de praia é literalmente na areia. Algo que conseguimos depois de juntar economias e celebrar minha formatura - apenas pelo verão.

"Era impossível em Forks tomar sorvete à qualquer época do ano." Sua boca é completamente obscena em volta da casquinha.

"Não me provoca." Falo, e ela repete, rindo.

- - -

Os médicos estão na porta, cochichando palavras difíceis, nomenclaturas que nunca entendi. Eu capturo palavras brandas que me fazem entender absolutamente nada. A adrenalina no meu corpo é tanta que só percebo que estou gritando quando o médico me segura pelos ombros. Diz que não pode dar informações caso eu seja da família, e à pedido da paciente que eu não entre no quarto.

Como ela não quer que eu entre? Por que? Por que ela está fazendo isso comigo?

Estou completamente lívido quando resolvo ir ao banheiro. Água no rosto só trazem lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelas bochechas. Meu rosto está feio, desfigurado de dor e angústia. Eu espero mais e mais horas. Telefonemas, enfermeiras entram e saem, e eu continuo na cadeira de espera.

- - -

Quase setenta e duas horas, médicos e familiares depois, eu ainda não estou autorizado a ver Bella. Meu desespero é grande, ninguém compartilha nada. Charlie já me pediu para ir para casa e esperar que ela me ligue, que ele tem certeza que quando ela se acalmar iria fazer isso. Mas eu sou teimoso, porque convivi muito com a filha dele, e meu estado de zumbi não importa.

Ele desaparece novamente para dentro da sala que ela foi transferida, e quase meia hora depois pede para que eu entre. Fico surdo com as batidas frenéticas que pulsam nos meus ouvidos, e meus olhos mal conseguem ficar focados. A dor nas articulações latejam enquanto faço o caminho que parece longo demais. Bella está sentada na cama, um coque na cabeça e uma roupa de hospital. O aspecto catatônico me faz querer tirá-la desse lugar, longe de todas essas pessoas. Mas um aperto no peito faz com que eu pense que tenho culpa de seu estado.

"Por que não foi pra casa?" Pergunta com a voz dura.

"Você deve estar brincando comigo, não é?" Meu corpo todo treme, eu preciso sentar. E faço isso na beira da cama. Vejo ela esfregar as mãos no rosto.

"Por favor, não grita." Seus olhos estão fechados, e eu sei que ela os abrir o meu coração vai se quebrar. "Eu preciso que você me dê um tempo..."

"Bella." Eu pego na sua mão. O desespero e a falta de sono consomem todas as minhas ações. "Eu estou no hospital ha quase três dias sem notícias suas. Porque _você_ não autorizou."

"Como eu disse, eu preciso de um tempo." Sua voz ainda é calma e baixa, contratando com tudo que há dentro de mim.

"Tempo por que? Pra que? Você não vai me dar nenhuma explicação por quê desmaiou na praia, com dor no abdomen, e o nariz sangrando? Bella, eu não sou médico, mas não sou idiota e nem quero me fazer de um."

"Eu não vou melhorar!" É seu ponto de quebra. Onde as lágrimas ocupam os olhos cansados e minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. "Isso aqui," a maldita menção no espaço entre nós. "não vai pra frente."

"Como assim? Do que você está falando?"

"Eu não posso te dar um futuro. Eu não posso..." Um choro bloqueia sua garganta. É meu fim. Nosso fim.

"Não fala merda. Não fica dizendo besteiras." Eu me aproximo, os braços já estão ao seu redor. Tão pequena como na primeira vez. "A gente já se separou uma vez, não funcionou pra ninguém. Vamos lá, o que houve? Pelo amor de Deus, não me deixe no escuro." Meus próprios olhos já ardem e eu odeio que minha voz falhe em meio às palavras.

"Eu, eu tenho uma doença. É hereditária. Como não tive muito como conviver com Renée - minha mãe - não sabia da probabilidade de eu ter desenvolvido nada. E é tão raro em mulheres..." Mais lágrimas, meu coração parado, assim como eu. Estátua à espera. "E não é que eu vá morrer agora. Mas eu tenho que tomar mais cuidado com tudo..."

"Eu vou cuidar de você, Bella... Eu estou aqui." Súplicas saem, mas sua cabeça nega. Seus dedos nos meus lábios pedem para que eu salve as promessas, que a escute.

"Eu posso nunca te dar um filho, Edward."

Isso me pára nos freios. Isso nos faz buscar nos olhos um do outro todo um futuro desenhado e possivelmente perdido. Isso me faz covarde e pensativo, lhe dando uma insegurança que ela não precisa. Isso nos faz deitar e lamentar enquanto o mundo lá fora não nos enche de obrigações.

- - -

Eu volto no hospital todos os dias. As enfermeiras não gostam quando eu peço para ficar mais tempo do que deve. Bella precisa descansar. Faz exames e mais exames. Até uma pequena transfusão de sangue.

A primeira semana é como se estivéssemos mortos em cima dos pés. Nenhuma palavra é dita quanto ao futuro. Apenas nos distraímos com beijos leves, carícias e apoios. Ninguém sabe o que é melhor. Bella ainda tenta provar que eu posso seguir em frente, e eu a calo com uma caixa de chocolates. A enfermeira não gosta, e eu mando o dedo do meio - quando ela está de costas.

Na quinzena ela já está em casa. As férias estão perdidas, e é na casa dos pais que ela decide ficar. Minhas visitas não estão tão frequentes, meu trabalho tem tomado tempo - um temporário, mas rouba as horas que eu deveria estar a seu lado. Mas eu agradeço, isso me faz pensar em possibilidades. Minha cabeça roda, e sempre cai no mesmo lugar. Minha distância emocional não deixa ela melhor, mas Bella não fala nada. Quer que eu trace os próximos passos, e isso me deixa sobrecarregado e com noites mal dormidas.

Faz quase um mês que ela saiu do hospital. Sua ansiedade a deixa nervosa, e ela acaba dando foras em seu pai, em mim e até na nova esposa de seu pai. Depois se debulha em lágrimas pedindo desculpa. Eu não a culpo. Ao invés disso faço pesquisas, volto ao hospital, converso com um médico. Hemofilia é uma doença que raramente se agrava na fase adulta, mas que existe e não tem cura. Um vaso sanguíneo de seu músculo intra abdominal estourou, e uma pequena hemorragia pode ter danificado seu útero.

Não é como se quiséssemos filhos agora, mas um dia. E teríamos problemas. São horas e mais horas pensando na consequências de ficar com ela. Mas a solução é fácil, porque eu só queria os filhos dela e de ninguém. E a área é vasta, e meu coração doía só de pensar em acabar com tudo por covardia. Quando cheguei na sua casa, desliguei o carro e encarei sua janela.

**12 de Setembro de 1993**.

O sol não está forte o suficiente, e talvez Bella estivesse certa e na cidade a luz não tocasse. Mas é o imprecendente perfeito para que ficássemos nos encarando como tolos. Eu, de dentro do carro, espero que ela chegue na janela de seu quarto após tê-la deixado em casa pela primeira vez, e assim ela me observa pela fresta da cortina e embaça com o próprio hálito o vidro e escreve 'Vai'. Mas seu sorriso denuncia querendo que eu fique.

Eu sacudo a cabeça negando e rio quando ela passa a mão no cabelo apreensiva. Provavelmente preocupada que algum vizinho possa acordar a qualquer momento para pegar o jornal. Eu não estou nem aí, e peço com gestos exagerados seu número de telefone. Repetindo a brincadeira, ela escreve o número, que se apaga rapidamente. Mas eu sou mais ágil e gravo, repito para mim mesmo até achar algo decente para anotar.

Bella está rindo do alto da janela, e mesmo com o rosto cansado espelha uma serenidade radiante. Nesse momento eu penso que poderia amar essa garota. Amar pra valer.

**12 de Setembro de 1997**.

A exatamente quatro ano atrás eu me encontrava na mesma posição. Mas minha menina radiante tinha a cabeça apoiada nos braços agora, olhando para longe, com o pensamento quilômetros a frente. E a vontade de voltar cresce, gritando na minha frente o quão covarde eu sou por pensar em deixá-la por um problema. Deixar um futuro por um empecilho inconveniente.

E não é tudo sempre assim? Tudo não fica sempre difícil demais quando está fácil? E essa inconstante vontade de correr e tirá-la de si ao mesmo tempo me faz querer gritar. Bella me avistou e faz carinho no vidro da janela como se fosse em mim. Porque é cada vez mais difícil aguentar o silêncio entre nós, e mais dificil ainda falar sobre o que nos incomoda. Os olhos ardem de novo, estúpidos, egoístas. Eu ligo o carro e dou meia volta.

"Pensei que não fosse mais voltar hoje." Bella me quebra assim que abre a porta. Seus olhos transparência toda a fragilidade e o medo que tem. Como se eu pudesse em segundos transformá-la em pó.

"Coloca uma roupa mais quente e vem comigo."

"Pra onde?"

"Vamos. Te conto no caminho." Insisto. Ela sorri. _Mentiroso_, murmura antes de fazer o que eu peço, de repente com empolgação nos olhos.

Poucos minutos depois ela aparece com jeans, botas, e um casaco. Pego sua mão afirmando que está perfeita. Beijo seu pulso enquanto dirijo e a distraio até estarmos em uma pequena estradinha mal feita, e uma casa pequena e ajeitada. Assim que desligo o carro, estendo o molho de chaves em sua direção; faça as honras.

Enquanto seus olhos se deslumbram, eu ligo o som do carro alto o suficiente para que 'Crazy' seja escutado de dentro, e ela possa ler os versos escritos em tinta fresca nas paredes. Em meio a elas palavras minhas, declarações e desculpas.

_I need your love._

You know you drive me up the wall

Girl you been givin me the line so many times, it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good.

'you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby.'

Seus olhos estão marejados como eu previa. O meu coração dilacerado, e eu não estou surpreso. Porque também me sinto sobrecarregado, porque quando abraço sua cintura por trás é como se os maus momentos passados durantes as ultimas semanas sejam nada. E como fui tolo, burro, estúpido por pensar que eu poderia largar essa mulher.

E são mais desculpas enquanto nos estabanamos em beijos e certezas, e promessas, e amor.

"Isso é nosso." E eu não me refiro apenas ao casebre.

Nosso amor é nosso, esse momento é nosso, e nós somos nossos. Somente nossos. E o que vier é lucro. E nós vamos dar um jeito.

"A gente vai dar um jeito."

"Obrigada." Pela chance.

"Nunca houve outra escolha." Afirmo.

- - -

Um lençol improvisado nos aquece do chão gelado de madeira. A claridade vinda de fora é do farol do carro. Estamos enroscados, fazendo mundos e fundos dos nossos pequenos metros quadrados. Falando de viagens, e trabalho e a sua formatura em breve. Talvez um mestrado, talvez não.

"Esse é o melhor dos aniversários." Já passou da meia noite, ela está me lembrando.

"Parabéns." Beijo seu cabelo e boca e pescoço. Escuto sua risada em troca que nos aquece o suficiente para permanecermos mais algum tempo.

E nós falamos de tempo longe do presente, falamos do agora e de quatro anos atrás. Parece que aquele mal estar nunca aconteceu. Eu eu repito que a amo, e estico dois ingressos para o show dos 'Aerosmith'.

"Achou mesmo que eu não lhe daria outro presente?"

Gritos de alegrias preenchem e dão eco, e nós nunca nos largamos até que ela pegue no sono. Porque agora eu estou ansioso para o amanhã. Porque a aliança que carrego dentro do porta-luvas vai vestir seu dedo, e eu a farei minha de amanhã, para sempre.

* * *

**Outras o/s Robsten e B/E podem ser encontradas no Nyah! ou na minha comunidade no orkut.**

**Links no meu perfil!**

**;***


End file.
